To show that a new oxytocin-vasotocin (OVT) like neurohypophysial peptide, which has been identified in human plasma under estrogen stimulating conditions, plays a role in human reproduction. More specifically, the goals are to demonstrate a correlation between OVT and estrogen concentration in human subjects and to assess a possible role for OVT in labor.